Useless Jutsu
by Cake Factory
Summary: //Multidrable//Disaat jutsu-jutsu andalan para chara di anime Naruto dipergunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting dan menjadi jutsu yang tidak berguna… /Chapter 6: Art is Bang!/
1. Kagebunshin

**Warning: OOCness, Gajeness, abalness, non AU fic**

**Summary: **Disaat jutsu-jutsu andalan para chara di anime Naruto dipergunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting dan menjadi jutsu yang tidak berguna…

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Useless Jutsu © Kue**

**-**

**Chapter 1 : Kagebunshin**

**-**

Naruto, seorang ninja yang enerjik dan penuh kejutan. Kali ini ia terlihat sedang mengutak-atik sebuah benda yang ada di tangannya. Benda berbentuk balok kecil. Terdapat beberapa tombol di sana sini, juga ada sebuah lensa di depannya. Ya, itu adalah sebuah kamera. Kemarin ia menemukannya di jalan. Dan sekarang ia bingung, akan dipergunakan untuk apa kameranya.

"Apa ya yang bisa dipotret?" Naruto berpikir sambil berjalan. Di taman, dia melihat ada Sai yang sedang memotret Ino dangan kamera. Dan ia pun ingin mencoba memotret dirinya sendiri. Narsis gitu loh.

'Ah iya! Apa aku potret diriku sendiri lalu hasilnya akan kuberikan pada Hinata saja ya?' katanya dalam hati. Dia pun berlari ke arah Sai dan meminta tolong dia untuk memotret dirinya. Dan hasilnya…

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Eeh! Kenapa?" kata Naruto dengan wajah kecewa.

"Bisa-bisa mataku rabun karena memotret dirimu," katanya yang dengan sukses membuat Naruto pundung di belakang pohon. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan Sai yang masih asik menjepret Ino dengan kameranya.

'Ah! Apa kucoba memotret sendiri ya?' pikirnya dalam hati. Dia kemudian mengarahkan kameranya pada wajahnya dan 'blitz'.

Setelah menjepret dirinya berkali-kali, dia melihat hasilnya (Ps: kamera Naruto adalah kamera digital). Dan saat ia melihat hasilnya, senyumnya yang mengembang menjadi masam.

"Cih! Foto apa nih! masa wajahku yang ganteng nan rupawan jadi aneh gini sih! Mana kefotonya Cuma setengah lagi!" teriaknya. Narsis banget nih anak -__-. "Daripada gak jelas gini mending latihan jutsu aja deh!" katanya sambil melempar kameranya ke segala arah -?-. Naruto membentuk segel kagebunshin dan ia menciptakan 5 klon dirinya.

Selama beberapa saat ia melihat salah satu bunshinnya dengan amat sangat seksama.

"O.. oi! Ngapain lo ngeliatin kaya' gitu? Jangan-jangan lo naksir diri lo sendiri ya?"

Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar. Terbesit sebuah ide di kepalanya.

-

Ruangan terbuka itu sekarang bermandikan cahaya blitz. Dimana Naruto sedang asik memotret dirinya sendiri dengan bunshinnya. Dia bergaya bak model majalah 'Ukeboy'. Gayanya sensasional. Salah satu bunshinnya ada yang meminjam kipas milik temari untuk menciptakan efek angin. Dan yang terjadi.. bukannya efek angin yang tercipta, namun karena bunshin Naruto mengayunkannya terlalu keras, jadilah angin itu menyayat bajunya hingga sobek-sobek seperti baju gembel.

"Kau tampan sekali Naruto! Hahaha!" kata Kiba yang kebetulan lewat di taman.

"Brengsek kau Kiba!"

"Bajumu cocok! Hahaha!"

"Cih! Dasar sial!" cibir Naruto.

Kiba yang ide nakalnya sedang berjalan lancar, kemudian mengambil kamera Naruto dan membawanya kabur. Diam-diam dia mencetaknya. Hanya bagian dimana Naruto dengan baju 'gembel'nya. Dan dengan isengnya, ia mengirimnya pada Hinata.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata, setelah melihat foto 'nista' hasil jepretan Kagebunshinnya, kemudian pingsan.

-

-

Kesimpulan: Jangan memanfaatkan bunshinmu untuk melakukan sesuatu diluar pertarungan, terlebih lagi jika kau, dan bunshinmu tentu saja, adalah orang bodoh.

**OWARI**

Gajeeeee! Huahahaha! *ditimpuks*. Tidakkah kalian merasa kalau endingnya aneh? 0___0 gaje pula *ditendang*

Ah sebodo, pokoknya review! *ngibas kipasnya Temari*


	2. Kugutsu

**Warning: OOCness, Gajeness, abalness, bashing chara, non AU fic**

**Summary: **Disaat jutsu-jutsu andalan para chara di anime Naruto dipergunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting dan menjadi jutsu yang tidak berguna…

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Useless Jutsu © Kue**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kugutsu**

* * *

"Sasori-nii, sudah lama juga ya kita tidak ber-JJS ria seperti ini." kata Kankurou yang berjalan di sebelah Sasori.

"Hn," yang diajak bicara hanya menjawab singkat. Ga niat ngomong emang.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Kankurou sedang asik menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang serba pink di Konoha. Saat ini mereka memang sedang ada di Konoha. Alasannya karena Konoha sedang musim semi, jadi mereka ingin melihat bunga sakura dalam jarak dekat. Lebay ga sih? Bilang aja Suna lagi panas-panasnya, jadi mereka bisa mengungsi sementara ke Konoha. =.=

Saat sedang enak berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menabrak Kankurou sampai terjatuh. Dan anak itu menangis.

"O.. oi! Sasori-nii, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kankurou panic. Mana di sekitar situ tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tua dari bocah yang menabrak Kankurou tadi. Sementara si bocah tetep nangis.

"Kenapa tanya aku?" Sasori malah balik nanya. Gimana sih?

Kankurou yang kehabisan akal akhirnya mengeluarkan Kugutsunya dan memainkannya di depan bocah itu. Niatnya sih biar tangisan si bocah berhenti, tapi kok malah tambah kenceng?

"Bodoh! Dimana-mana, anak kecil kalau lihat boneka menyeramkan seperti itu yang ada malah tambah nangis, baka!" semprot Sasori. "Kugutsu-mu itu sama sekali ga ada lucunya tau," tambah Sasori yang dengan sukses membuat Kankurou pundung di punggung Kugutsunya. Muka kugutsunya aja aneh gitu, apalagi muka tuannya.

Akhirnya Sasori turun tangan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kugutsu yang bentuknya ga jauh sama Barbie. Mengingat koleksi Kugutsu Sasori segudang. Dan tanpa disangka saudara-saudara, tangisan si bocah berhenti seketika. Sasori kemudian memainkan Kugutsunya, bak dalang yang memainkan wayangnya.

Kankurou yang melihatnya langsung terpukau. Kemudian sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya.

-

-

Dua hari berikutnya, Kankurou dan Sasori melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman di Konoha yang masih banyak Saukra yang bermekaran. Kankurou berjalan dengan wajah tenang. Sementara Sasori, dia melihat-lihat 'pemandangan' para gadis-gadis Konoha.

Dan tidak disangka-sangka, anak yang kemarin menabrak Kankurou sampai menangis, kali ini menabraknya lagi. Dan tentu saja sampai menangis.

Kini Kankurou tidak lagi gelagapan menghadapi anak itu, dia senyum-senyum gaje pada Sasori yang ditanggapi dengan death glare Sasori yang seakan mengatakan 'lo naksir gue, gue jadiin kugutsu lo!' Kankurou yang sadar, langsung memalingkan mukanya. Dia mnegeluarkan Kuroarinya. Dan jeng jeng jeng jeeng! Sasori dengan sukses dibuat cengok oleh metamorfosa baru Kuroari milik Kankurou.

Dan dapat dipastikan anak yang menangis itu berhenti juga nangisnya. Pendapat saya, mungkin dia berhenti nangis karena lihat Sasori, bukan Kuroari milik Kankurou. Kankurou yang tidak tahu, merasa bangga karena bisa menghentikan tangisan sang bocah.

Sasori masih begidik ngeri lihat Kuroari 'baru.' Dengan wig tebal berwarna ngejreng, PINK! Oh My Gosh! Lalu dandanan menor, belum lagi bajunya. Sasori benar-benar kepingin muntah untuk saat ini.

-

Saatnya mereka pulang ke Suna. Tanpa disangka-sangka, di tengah perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh gerombolan perampok. Yah, mereka pun santai saja. Mana mungkin mereka bisa kalah sama perampok?

"Kankurou, kau tangani ini. Kami duluan," perintah Gaara. Dia langsung melesat meninggalkan Kankurou sendiri, sementara Sasori dan Temari pergi menyusul Gaara. 'Tega banget tuh anak. Gue jadi ga bisa ngebantah kan perintah Kazekage. Cih!' batin Kankurou. Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa, ia meladeni sekawanan perampok itu.

Ia mengeluarkan Kuroarinya untuk menyerang. Namun tanpa disangka, penampilan Kuroari berubah, begitu pula dengan senjatanya. Kankurou cengok, perampok sweatdrop. Niatnya si ngeluarin pisau dari tangan kirinya Kuroari, tapi kenapa yang keluar malah SISIR? Terus, niat ngeluarin kunai dari tangan kanannya Kuroari, kenapa yang keluar malah BEDAK?

Ternyata bukan hanya penampilan luarnya saja yang dipermak oleh Kankurou. Tapi bagian senjata pun ia ganti. Dan langsung saja Kankurou dikeroyok oleh sekawanan perampok itu. Malang sekali.

**Kesimpulan: **Janganlah kau mengubah Kugutsumu menjadi 'Barbie,' kecuali kau memang maniak seperti Sasori.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fufufufu. Ternyata lumayan asik menistai Kankurou seperti ini. Muahahahaha!**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview, buat yang Cuma baca tapi ga review *ngacungin parang*. Buat yang nge-fave juga makasih *peluk-peluk readers***

**REVIEW? *ngejilat pisau berlumuran darah***


	3. Chidori

**Warning: OOCness, Gajeness, abalness, bashing chara, non AU fic**

**Summary: **Disaat jutsu-jutsu andalan para chara di anime Naruto dipergunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting dan menjadi jutsu yang tidak berguna…

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Useless Jutsu © Kue**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Chidori**

* * *

Suatu malam yang tenang dan damai di Uchiha mansion…

"Sasukeeeeee! Kamu naruh lotion anti nyamuk dimana sih?! 'Kan sudah kubilang kalau abis pake tuh kembaliin di tempatnya!" teriak Itachi dari ruang keluarga. Dia merasa jengah atas gangguan, ah atau serbuan? Dari satu pleton nyamuk. Padahal lagi asik nonton drama favoritnya, Boys Before Sleep -??-, malah diserbu gerombolan nyamuk kelaparan.

"Gak tauuu! Lagian yang make terakhir kan Nii-san! Ngapain tanya ke aku? Emang dasar Nii-san pikun!!" teriak Sasuke dari kamarnya. "Lagian ngapain aku pake lotion murahan kaya' gitu?! Cuma bisa ngerusak kulitku aja!" teriaknya lagi. Wew, narsis. Dasar mantan zombie perempatan!! (baca: banci perempatan)

Itachi yang mendengar kalimat terakhir adiknya, langsung ber-gubrak ria. Perasaan tiap malem aku pake ni lotion, kulitku ga apa-apa deh. Malah makin kinclong keliatannya, batin Itachi. Dasar Uchiha, SAMA AJA!!

"Lagian si ayam itu betah banget ga pake lotion anti nyamuk, emang dia betah ya di isepin sama gerombolan nyamuk gitu?" Itachi ngomong sendiri sambil ngolesin lotion itu ke tangan dan kakinya.

Mikoto yang kebetulan lewat, mendengar ocehan Itachi, lalu berkata, "entahlah nak. Mungkin dia punya susuk yang bisa menolak nyamuk buat nempel di badannya."

Itachi yang saat itu sedang minum teh, langsung tersedak dan menyemburkan tehnya. "WHAT THE??! Sasuke pake susuk?!"

"Mungkin," jawab Mikoto singkat. Wotdehell!! Sejak kapan Konoha mengenal susuk-menyusuk?

"Mencurigakan! Ini harus ditindak secepatnya!" Itachi berdiri dan langsung melesat menuju kamar adiknya. Di pintu kamar Sasuke tertulis, 'Kau sentuh pintunya, kau mati!' Itachi cengok sejenak melihat tulisan yang dipajang Sasuke di pintu kamarnya. Itachi sendiri baru melihat tulisan itu. 'Wah! Bener-bener mencurigakan nih,' batin Itachi.

"Sasuke! Apa yang ka- ugyaaaaa!!"

"Dasar Uchiha buta huruf!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya. Dia tetap saja diam di kamar. Bukannya keluar buat nolongin kakaknya. =.=a

Well, mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan.

"Yosh! Raket siap! Dan sekarang saatnya menunggu para pasukan pengganggu yang akan datang," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang raket tenis yang diambilnya diam-diam dari kamar Fugaku. Nah lho. Sejak kapan ada tenis di Konoha?

Dan akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang juga. Segerombol nyamuk masuk melalui ventilasi udara kamar Sasuke.

"Kalian datang juga. Siap menantang maut rupanya, hn." Sasuke siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Sharingannya diaktifkan. Dan..

"Chidori!!" Sasuke mengalirkan chidori ke raket tenis Fugaku dan, prak prak prak prak prak prak. Mayat-mayat nyamuk nahas mulai bertebaran di lantai kamar Sasuke.

Oalah dalah.. ternyata Sasuke menggunakan chidori dan raket tenis sebagai pengganti raket nyamuk. Gara-gara dia ga' mau pake lotion nyamuk yang aroma jengkol itu. Heran deh, Itachi kok tetep betah pake itu lotion ya?

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

**OMAKE**

Setelah Sasuke selesai dengan 'pembunuhan'nya, dia kemudian mengembalikan raket tenis yang dia pinjam diam-diam ke kamar Fugaku. Setelah aman, dia langsung pergi.

Keesokan harinya..

"Wah, cuaca sedang bagus nih. jadi kepingin main tenis," kata Fugaku seraya mengambil raket yang semalam dipinjam Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya listrik dari chidori masih melekat di raket itu. Yah emang mustahil '== namanya juga fanfic!!

Fugaku mengambil raketnya dan, "GYAAAA!!" nasibnya sama seperti Itachi. Tepar dengan cara yang tidak elit.

**Kesimpulan: **Janganlah kamu sekali-kali memijam barang, apalagi barang milik ayahmu, dan kamu meninggalkan 'mark' di barang itu. Terutama jika 'mark' mu adalah chidori. Jangan lakukan! Apalagi jika ayahmu adalah kepala kepolisian.

* * *

Muahahahaha!! Gaje bin abal bin nista!! Muakakakakak *dikepruks*

Buat Panda; nih rikuesmu.. udah kan XD

Kemaren kau bilang minta Katon no jutsu. Tapi tadi kutanya lagi, kau bilang terserah. Yaudah kubuat chidori XD abis kalo Katon no jutsu aku bingung mau dibuat kaya gimana :p nyehehehe. Eh tapi kok berasa ngebash Uchiha family ya? o__O

Yaudah lah, next chap kubuat Neji X3 jahahaha.

Minna, **Review**?? *ngejilat darah di bibir*


	4. Jyuuken

**Warning: OOCness, Gajeness, abalness, bashing chara, non AU fic, ****YAOI****, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: **Disaat jutsu-jutsu andalan para chara di anime Naruto dipergunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting dan menjadi jutsu yang tidak berguna…

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Useless Jutsu © Kue**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Jyuuken**

* * *

"Ohayou, Neji-kun," sapa salah seorang shinobi. Bajunya amburadul, rambutnya berantakan, mukanya acak-acakan. Eh tunggu, dia bukan Naruto. Pantaskah dia bila mukanya acak-acakan? Oh lupakan.

"Hn, ohayou, Sasuke," balas Neji. "Baru pulang misi, ya?" tanya Neji.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat." Kata Sasuke.

"Mukamu acak-acakan, hmph," Neji menahan tawanya. Memang benar kalau muka Sasuke sedang sedikit acak-acakan dengan luka dimana-mana. Sang Hyuuga pun sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sesulit apakah misinya sampai membuat sang Uchiha di depannya ini terluka cukup banyak?

"Sial, Neji. Aku bukan Naruto! Jelas-jelas mukaku masih lebih rapi daripada muka Naruto. Cih, kau menyebalkan." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berbalik memunggungi Neji. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Pfft. Ahahaha. Maksudku berantakan itu bukan seperti Naruto. Mukamu itu banyak luka goresnya. Jadi terlihat sedikit berantakan." Rajuk Neji. Namun Uchiha tetap tidak bergeming. Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Oh ayolah Sasuke, kau seperti bayi saja. Jangan ngambek dong," kata Neji seraya merangkulnya dari belakang. Suaranya dibuat sedikit manja. Jari telunjuknya iseng mencolek dagu Sasuke yang pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Neji, berhenti menggodaku!" kata Sasuke yang langsung membalikkan tubuh, berniat untuk memukul Neji. Tapi Neji dengan sigap menghindar.

KRAK.

"Ugh. Aduh! Pinggangku!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sas? Encok ya? Makanya jangan membalikkan badan tiba-tiba seperti itu, hmph," Neji menahan tawanya lagi.

"Sial kau! Ini gara-gara kau, tahu! Kau menyebalkan! Aku minta putus," kata Sasuke yang bibir bawahnya dimajukan dan mata disipitkan.

"Hee? Berani-benarinya kau minta putus dariku, Sa-su-chan," kata Neji dengan penekanan yang diputus-putus -??- pada kata Sa-su-chan. Sasuke jadi sedikit terkejut, namun tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Biasa, uchiha kan memang jago dalam hal jaga image.

"A, aku hanya bercanda! Oh ayolah. Pinggangku sakit nih!!" teriak Sasuke lagi sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Haha, sini kuobati."

"Hee? Kau bisa? Kau kan bukan medic nin" kata Sasuke ragu.

"Diamlah," kata Neji dengan nada yang agak tinggi namun penuh dengan penekanan -??-

Neji lalu membalikkan tubuh Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke dalam posisi duduk memunggungi Neji. Neji mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya. Lalu..

"Jyuukenhou hake roku-"

"Tu- tunggu Neji-kun!! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Ngapain pake Jyuukenhou segala, eh?" kata Sasuke panik. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Dia takut pacarnya benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Diamlah! Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" teriak Neji frustasi. Baru kali ini ia merasa kalau pacarnya begitu banyak omong. Haah.

"I- iyaa ampuun! Ta- tapi untuk apa kau menggunakan Jyukenhou?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Takut jika Neji benar-benar berkeinginan membunuhnya. Tapi entah mengapa, ada sebuah pikiran lain di kepalanya.

Pikiran jika Neji membuatnya pingsan dengan Jyuukenhou, lalu Neji membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kosong, lalu…

'Cih! Apa yang kupikirkan, bodoh!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji melancarkan Jyuukenhou-nya pada pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke yang diberi 'pijat refleksi' gratis Cuma bisa merem melek menahan sakit sekaligus keenakan. Dasar.

"Kupikir kau memang cocok jadi tukang pijat, Neji…"

-

-

Beberapa hari kemudian…

'Panti pijat Hyuuga,' begitulah yang tertulis di depan pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak disangka, ya. Ternyata dia benar-benar mendengarkan saran Sasuke dan melakukannya.

"Neji! Kau kedatangan tamu istimewa," hata Hizashi.

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Dan detik berikutnya, Neji melihat kehadiran dua sosok yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti.

"Fu, Fugaku-sama," kata Neji tergagap. Dia terkesima melihat calon mertuanya datang ke mansion Hyuuga. Ada apakah? Oh! Ternyata dia ingin dipijat saudara-saudara!

Fugaku terlungkup di depan Neji, bersiap untuk mendapatkan 'pijat refleksi'nya. Dengan Sasuke di sampingnya dan Hizashi di samping Neji.

Hiashi dan Fugaku pun mengobrol panjang lebar. Hizashi pun tidak segan menceritakan masa kecil Neji, yang menurut Neji, itu amat sangat memalukan. Oh, silangan otot-??- muncul di dahi Neji.

Neji meruntuk ayahnya dalam hati, 'ayah sial. Ngapain sih pakai cerita yang itu. Malu-maluin saja!'

Neji yang semakin kesal, akhirnya dia 'menotok' Fugaku, dengan Jyuuken-nya, sembarangan. Ia tak peduli jika tak sengaja menutup atau memutus aliran chakranya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ayahnya menyebalkan!

-

"Sudah," kata Neji singkat.

Fugaku yang berniat berdiri, tiba-tiba jatuh lagi. Badannya serasa tidak bisa digerakkan. Hizashi yang merasa aneh lalu mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Neji!" teriak Hizashi yang kemudian langsung memperbaiki aliran chakra Fugaku. "Anak bodoh," kata Hizashi yang langsung memberikan jitakan di kepala Neji.

"Kau berniat mencelakakan aku, eh? Hyuuga?" kata Fugaku dengan nada dingin pada Neji. Neji hanya diam saja sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat dijitak Hizashi.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak kuijinkan mendekati Sasuke lagi!" kata Fugaku marah dan langsung pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki. Sasuke cengok. Neji pingsan.

**Kesimpulan: **Jagalah emosimu, terlebih lagi pada ayahmu. Dan jangan sekali-sekali melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada calon mertuamu, kalau tidak mau 'sesuatu' yang amat sangat buruk akan menimpamu.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

Muahahaha. Manteb dah ngebash Neji XDD

Kasihan yah, ditolak mentah-mentah sama camer. Bwakakakakak. Dasar Hyuuga! Oh iya, chapter ini entah kenapa jadi Yaoi -__- tiba-tiba kepikir bikin NejiSasu, sekalian aja ngebash mereka berdua. Huahahaha. Oh iya, **setiap chapter ga ada hubungannya sama chapter yang lain** ya. Jadi kalu misal di chap ini Neji yaoi, mungkin di chapter depan dia jadi straight. Fufufu.

Dan terimakasih untuk para readers dan reviewers. Yang bahkan sampai mereview tiga chapter *peluk-peluk*. Terimakasih banyak!

Nee, **REVIEW**? *nyeka darah yang keluar dari bibir*


	5. Tayuya's Genjutsu

**Warning: OOCness, Gajeness, abalness, bashing chara, non AU fic, bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary: **Disaat jutsu-jutsu andalan para chara di anime Naruto dipergunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting dan menjadi jutsu yang tidak berguna…

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Useless Jutsu © Cake Vessalius Granzchesta**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Tayuya's Gejutsu**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Tayuya sering merasa kesal. Kesal terhadap kawan-kawannya itu. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mau saja dibohongi mereka. Jirobou, Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro mengatakan kalau menjadi bawahannya Orochimaru-sama akan mendapatkan semua yang kita inginkan. Nyatanya? Omong kosong!

Dapat semua yang kita inginkan apanya? Aku minta uang jajan aja gak dikasih!, batin Tayuya kesal. Tayuya duduk sendirian di ruangannya. Pikirannya campur aduk. Bagaimana caranya agar ia mendapatkan uang? Padahal ia ingin membeli komik kesayangannya, Naruto. Dia sudah ketinggalan beberapa volume. Mau beli, tapi dompet lagi kosong. Minta Orochimaru, pasti ga dikasih!

Orochimaru-sama pelit euy! Masa selama di Akatsuki, penyakitnya Kakuzu bisa nular ke Orochimaru-sama, sih?, batin Tayuya lagi. Entah darimana asalnya, Tayuya bisa tahu Kakuzu itu siapa, darimana asalnya, bahkan ia tahu kalau sifat Kakuzu yang super duper pelit itu.

**Flashback**

"Orochimaru-sama…" kata Tayuya pelan. Dia merasa tidak enak juga. Berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama Orochimaru membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Hn?"

"Boleh… minta uang jajan?" kata Tayuya polos.

"Buat apa?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Buat beli.. itu… err.. beli Naruto," Tayuya sedikit takut untuk mengatakannya. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Dia kan sudah ketinggalan jauh.

"Naruto? Aku tidak butuh dia."

"Eh?"

"Aku Cuma butuh Sasuke." Dan detik berikutnya, Tayuya sudah bergubrak ria. Dasar Orochimaru-sama katrok!, umpatnya dalam hati tentu saja.

**End of flashback**

Nah, sekarang bagaimana upaya Tayuya untuk mendapatkan uang demi membeli komik kesayangannya itu?

-

-

Siang yang cerah, Tayuya memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke Konoha. Mumpung lagi nggak ada misi dari Orochimaru-sama. Ia ber-_henshin_ menjadi orang lain. Iya lah, kalau dia ke Konoha tetap dengan wujudnya itu, pastilah dia sudah dikeroyok oleh ninja-ninja Konoha.

Tidak sengaja ia lewat di depan Konoha Book Store. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia berdiri di depan rak 'Naruto' dan memasang wajah mupeng. Volume 66 sudah terbit. Begitu melihat volume 66 itu, mukanya berubah masam. Padahal terakhir kali ia baca, baru sampai volume 46.

Muncul niatan untuk mencurinya. Tapi..

Tidak! Tidak! Tayuya menggeleng keras-keras. Ia tidak akan mencuri! Tayuya bertekad akan mencari kerja sambilan supaya bisa dapat uang untuk membeli 'Naruto'.

Akhirnya ia keluar dari Book Store dengan wajah masam. Saat enak berjalan, angin berhembus sedikit kencang hingga membuat dedaunan berterbangan. Sebuah pamflet mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya. Setelah melihat selebaran itu, muka Tayuya langsung berubah 181°, eh kelebihan satu derajat ya? Sudahlah.

Disitu tertulis, '**Dibutuhkan seseorang yang pandai menghibur! Untuk pesta ulang tahun Jiraiya**'. Tayuya sepertinya bersemangat sekali. matanya berbinar-binar. Apalagi setelah melihat tulisan '**Bayaran besar jika **_**memuaskan**_' di bagian bawah kertas yang tercetak dengan font 4, alias amat sangat kecil. Phew, apakah kalian mencium maksud tersembunyi dari tulisan yang dibuat Jiraiya itu?

Senyum licik terlihat di wajah Tayuya. Ha! Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui!, batin Tayuya.

-

-

**11 November 2009 at Konoha Pub**

"Baiklah saudara-saudara! Ini adalah penampilan yang dipersembahkan oleh Tayu-san!" teriak Sakura, yang saat itu menjadi MC― dengan terpaksa.

Tayuya maju ke panggung lalu ber-ojigi. Tepuk tangan berhenti. Ia lalu meniup serulingnya. Asap mengepul terlihat di belakangnya. Tak disangka-sangka, Orochimaru muncul, dan seluruh undangan langsung berteriak histeris, seperti melihat banci kaleng yang menari _striptease_.

Namun dengan genjutsunya, Tayuya membuat para undangan menjadi tenang kembali dan melihat aksi panggungnya.

Ia menaruh sebuah kendi besar di depan Orochimaru. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan semua ninja menelan ludah. Berpikir apakah yang akan dilakukan orang ini selanjutnya?

Tayuya meniu serulingnya lagi. Dan inilah yang mengejutkan. Tsunade dan Jiraiya membelalakkan matanya. Melihat Orochimaru melenggak-lenggok seperti penari perut. Kini baju Orochimaru telah berganti menjadi baju khas seorang penari perut. Tayuya terus memainkan serulingnya. Membuat Orochimaru bergoyang semakin mirip ular.

Orochimaru masuk ke dalam kendi. Lalu tangannya keluar sambil digoyang-goyangkan seperti ular. Lalu tubuhnya keluar lagi. Sekarang Orochimaru melakukan goyangan yang membuat air liur Jiraiya menetes dengan deras.

-

-

"Terima kasih banyak Tayu-san. Anda benar-benar menghibur!" kata Jiraiya sambil berpose ala nice guy.

"Sama-sama. Saya senang bisa membantu. Dan terima kasih untuk upahnya." Tayuya ber-ojigi lalu pulang, meninggalkan pub dengan perasaan senang. Ah! Ada yang kelupaan!

Tayuya langsung berbelok arah menuju Konoha Book Store. Ia langsung memborong dua puluh jilid Naruto, yang membuat sang penjaga kasir ternganga sekaligus senang karena ada setumpuk uang yang akan masuk mesin uangnya. Tayuya lalu pulang dengan perasaan senang, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya keesokan harinya.

-

-

"Ampuuun, Orochimaru-sama! Gyahahahaha. Hen.. hentikaaan. Uh, gyahahahaha. Ampuuuuun," teriak Tayuya disela tawanya.

"Kaurang ajar kau! Mempermalukan aku di depan umum seperti itu! Sekarang rasakan! Serangan kitikan ularku. Tertawalah sampai kau mati!"

**O W A R I**

**Omake**

Di sebuah ruangan yang kecil, terdengan suara-suara kecil. Entah bisikan atau kikikan. Ternyata di ruangan itu terdapat Kabuto dan yang lainnya sedang menonton 'aksi' Orochimaru di pesta ulang tahun Jiraiya kemarin. Susah payah Kimimaro menahan tawa sampai air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Sementara Kabuto, ia memukul-mukul meja sembari memegangi perutnya dan menahan tawa.

Yang lain?

"Gyahahahahahaha! Aku tidak tahu kalau Orochimaru-sama bisa se-'liar' itu! Gyahahahaha!!"

-

**Kesimpulan: **Walaupun kau memiliki dendam kesumat dengan atasanmu, jangan pernah kau sesekali mencoba untuk membalaskan dendammu itu jika tidak mau terkena hukuman darinya.

**OWARI (lagi)**

**

* * *

**

Phew! Akhirnya niatku menistai Orochi terlaksana juga! Gyahahahaha! *dililit ulernya Oro*

Well, gomen apdetnya lama. Gomen juga, buat Azuka a.k.a Angel yang minta Itachi, tapi samapi sekarang masih belum terealisasi –halah–. Masih belum nemu jutsu apa yang pas buat menistai Itachi mu itu.

Ratingnya sekarang naik jadi T lhoo! *digamprat*. Setelah kupertimbangkan, emang nih fic abal kudu naik satu tingkat untuk rating. Karena di chapter sebelumnya ada adegan yaoi-nya, dan saya dengan bodohnya membiarkan dalam rating K+ *kabur dari hujan pisau*

Okeh! Kutunggu review dari kalian semua *kedip-kedip najong*. Jya na!

**REVIEW?** *nyodorin kue kering tiga toples*

**.Cake Vessalius Granzchesta.**


	6. Art is Bang!

**Warning: OOCness, gajeness, abalness, cacatness, ****garing****, bashing chara, non AU fic, bahasa tidak baku**

**Summary: ** Disaat jutsu-jutsu andalan para chara di anime Naruto dipergunakan untuk hal yang tidak penting dan menjadi jutsu yang tidak berguna…

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Useless Jutsu © Cake Nightray Vessalius**

**-**

**Chapter 6: Art is Bang!**

**-**

Akhir-akhir ini Akatsuki sedang dilanda krisis. Kakuzu sang bendahara menjadi sering uring-uringan. Karena ia melihat jumlah uang di buku tabungannya semakin menipis, dan buku hutang Akatsuki semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

"Hei kalian! Kalau gak mau nabung, jangan utang mulu napa?!" bentak Kakuzu saat rapat mendadak di gudang.

"Haah, kita hutang kan juga buat memenuhi kebutuhan masing-masing. Kau mau kita semua tewas karena kelaparan?" kata Kisame.

"Ho? Bagus dong. Kalo kalian pada tewas, gak akan ada yang mengusik uang di brankasku lagi. Dan jatah beras akan berkurang. Itu berarti aku bisa lebih berhemat." Jelas Kakuzu panjang lebar yang dengan sukses membuat semua anggota menahan gemeretak gigi sekaligus menahan diri mereka untuk tak memukul makhluk biadab di hadapannya.

"Pokoknya gak mau tau! Kalian harus cari kerja biar dapet uang! Dan kalian dilarang kembali ke markas tanpa membawa uang!" perintah Kakuzu sambil berlagak ala bos yang memerintah pembantunya. Kaki diletakkan di atas meja, sambil menunjuk muka masing-masing Akatsuki.

"Ketua disini kan aku," kata Pein yang alis matanya sudah berkedut menahan marah.

"Tidak peduli! Lagian yang bayar sewa ini markas bobrok kan aku. Kau sebagai ketua tidak bisa diandalkan!" teriak Kakuzu yang, sekali lagi, tanpa rasa hormat menunjuk hidung Pein.

-

-

"Haah. Walaupun si Kakuz bilang gitu, emangnya aku mau cari kerja dimana, un?" gerutu Deidara sambil berjalan. Dia berusaha keras memikirkan mau bekerja _part time_ sebagai apa. Sehingga dia bisa memutuskan bagaimana _hensin_nya. Hei! Kalau kerja pake jubah awan merah gitu pasti gak akan diterima, kan? Yang ada malah dikejar-kejar dan jadi buronan. Iya kan?

Ah, tapi saat ini berpura-pura menjadi turis juga apa salahnya kan? Jadi lebih bebas malah.

Sambil berjalan, ia mendengar ada suara bisik-bisik. Samar-samar ia mendengar seperti ini, "hei, lihat. Ada _bishounen_ tuh. Mana? Mana?" dan Deidara tampaknya tak menggubrisnya. Karena aslinya dia pun tak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari _bishounen_. Gubrak!

Di depan sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan dari tanah liat, Deidara melihat pengumuman yang ditempel di jendelanya. Disitu tertulis, **'Dibutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia menjadi pembuat barang dari tanah liat. Ongkos 500 ryo per jam.' **

Wah lumayan nih kelihatannya. Dan aku bisa menunjukkan bakat asliku di sini. Toko ini pasti laku. Tenang saja pak! Dewa penyelamatmu ada di sini. Di depan tokomu, un! Wahahahaha!, batin Deidara. Maka, dengan bangga, Deidara melangkah masuk ke dalam toko itu.

-

-

"Tolong buatkan kendi lima buah, ya," pinta sang pemilik toko pada Deidara.

"Beres, un!" balas Deidara semangat sambil hormat pada tuan pemilik toko. Dalam beberapa menit, satu kendi berhasil diselesaikan. Dan lima kendi, bisa selesai dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Hanya tinggal menjemurnya saja.

"Kau hebat anak muda. Cepat sekali kerjamu." Puji sang pemilik toko. Deidara hanya senyum-senyum gaje dan memukul dadanya pertanda ia bangga akan hasil kerjanya. Gimana enggak? Wong kerjanya aja pake dua tangan dan dua mulut.

"Oh iya. Tolong buatkan tiga buah vas, empat buah mangkok kecil, dan lima buah cangkir, ya. Aku mau pergi dulu. Sekalian jaga tokonya. Tolong ya!" ucap pak pemilik toko seraya pergi. Mau tak mau Deidara harus mengerjakannya. Kalau tidak, ia tak akan diperbolehkan pulang ke markas oleh si Kakuz.

Tiga vas telah selesai. Tapi rupanya tanah liatnya habis. Karena kebingungan tak ada tanah liat, sementara dia juga disuruh menjaga toko, maka Deidara memutuskan untuk memakai tanah liat miliknya. Tidak akan apa-apa, pikirnya.

Dan dalam waktu tiga jam, semuanya telah selesai. Hanya tinggal dipajang di etalase besok. Karena besok tanah liatnya pasti sudah mengeras dan siap jual.

Deidara pun meminta diri untuk pulang dan ia menerima ongkosnya selama bekerja disana. Setelah sampai di markas, ia menyerahkan uangnya. Namun ia masih menyimpan sedikit untuk keperluannya.

"Mana sisanya?" tagih Kakuzu.

"Sisa apa, un?" Tanya Deidara berlagak bego.

"Kau menyimpan sedikit uang kan? Ayo kemarikan!" paksa Kakuzu. Dan akhirnya Deidara menyerah dan menyerahkan seluruh uang miliknya pada sang rentenir. Deidara merasa kalau dia seperti pengemis jalanan yang dimanfaatkan oleh Kakuzu. Tch!

Keesokan harinya, Deidara kembali datang ke toko yang kemarin. Dan ia melihat kalau hasil kerjanya sudah dipampang di etalase. Dan yang lebih membuatnya senang, ia melihat ada seseorang yang membeli 'hasil'nya. Dan dalam setengah hari, barang 'hasil'nya kemarin sudah habis terjual. Dan ia menjadi lebih bersemangat dalam membuat benda-benda itu.

-

Sudah tiga hari kegiatan itu berlangsung. Dan kini di etalase toko itu terpajang banyak karya Deidara yang masih baru.

"Tolong! Tolong tangkap dia!" terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Secepat mungkin, Deidara melonggokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan. Ternyata ada _shinobi _jahil yang mencopet seorang nenek tua. Dengan sigap, Deidara mengejarnya. Tapi, tak semudah itu. Ternyata _shinobi_ itu susah ditangkap karena kecepatan larinya.

Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan jurus tanah liatnya. Deidara membentuk burung-burung kecil dari tanah liat di sakunya dan menerbangkannya pada _shinobi_ itu. Dan…

"_Katsu_!"

BLAAR!

Tubuh _shinobi_ itu pun meledak. Dan hanya menyisakan barang curiannya tadi. Dengan segera, Deidara mengambilnya untuk dikembalikan pada sang pemilik.

Namun, saat Deidara kembali, ia melongo melihat kondisi tokonya yang berubah menjadi abu. Tak beberapa lama, ada orang-orang yang datang ke toko itu. Mereka protes kalau barang-barang yang mereka beli di toko itu tiba-tiba meledak dan menghancurkan rumahnya.

Ups, ternyata itu akibat Deidara yang memakai tanah liat miliknya untuk mengganti tanah liat yang habis. Dan setelah sang pemilik menjelaskan, semua mata langsung tertuju padamu. Eh, dikira ini pemilihan Miss Indonesia? Ganti kalimatnya! Dan semua mata langsung tertuju pada Deidara.

"Kau! Tanggung jawab! Kembalikan rumah kami!"

"Bukan salahku, un! Kyaaaa!"

**OWARI**

**Kesimpulan: **Pakailah barang asli. Jangan yang imitasi.

Oke. Kayaknya makin lama makin jayus dan garing ya. Iya nggak sih? Iya gak? Iya dong! *dibakar*

**Gil: **Kalo garing, tinggal dimakan aja kan? Enak toh, kriuk-kriuk.

**Kue: **Gubrak! Bukan itu maksudnya, wakame atama! Yasudlah. Review! Dan maap si Itachi belom nongol juga. Gak ada ide buat nistain dia sih ==a. Mungkin kalo udah ada ide langsung kunistain dah itu. LOL

**Oz: **Aku kapan muncul?

**Kue: **Kau gak muncul disini Oz! ini bukan tempatmu.

**Gil: **Kalo aku?

**Kue: **Sama aja! Udahlah! **Review**!

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
